Armadyl
|gender = Male |alignment = Justice |race=Aviansie |tier = 4 |quest=Missing, Presumed Death |symbol = |colours = Pale blue, silver, amber, gold |adjective = Armadylean }} |text1= Standard |item2= , Big High Chicken God |gender = Male |alignment = Justice |race=Aviansie |tier = 4 |symbol = |colours = Pale blue, silver, amber, gold |adjective = Armadylean |examine = An avian god perches on his tower, watching the world below him. }} |text2= The Bird and the Beast |item3= , Big High Chicken God |gender = Male |alignment = Justice |race=Aviansie |tier = 4 |symbol = |colours = Pale blue, silver, amber, gold |adjective = Armadylean |examine = The god of justice. }} |text3= Third Age}} Armadyl (pronounced /ɑ:mədɪl/ ARM-uh-dill) is the avian god of justice, also associated with liberty, law and the sky. He is the patron god of the aviantese, a race of birdlike creatures from Abbinah to which he also belongs, although some members of other races, such as humans are known to worship him as well. In addition, Armadyl is commonly associated with birds, as well as the skies and its floating citadels. Armadyl was one of the major participants in the Gielinorian God Wars. Although the God Wars destroyed most of the aviantese, some of their warriors can still be found within the God Wars Dungeon, led by Armadyl's aviansie general, Kree'arra. The god left Gielinor at the end of the wars to roam the cosmos, mourning his lost kin; as a consequence, had relatively little activity in Gielinor after the end of the God Wars, and he is not as well-known as Saradomin, Guthix and Zamorak, nor did he have a substantial following before the beginning of the Sixth Age. Shortly after the death of Guthix Armadyl returned to Gielinor. He desires global safety and justice for his following. He is known as the namesake of the Staff of Armadyl, a powerful Elder Artefact that he once wielded and slightly modified. The Staff has been stolen from Armadyl's followers on at least two occasions, resulting in the defeat of Zaros and the death of Guthix and the Mahjarrat Lucien respectively. The design atop the Staff of Armadyl would come to be associated with Armadyl himself, and it became his symbol. After Armadyl found Gielinor in the Second Age, his aviantese inhabited the skies, living in fortresses on floating rocks. He entrusted them to guard the staff during the God Wars, although it was stolen from them - eventually, and the Guardians of Armadyl came to protect it. Beliefs }} Officially, Armadyl is the god of justice, though he is often associated with law as well. Saradomin, the god of order, said that he and Armadyl were "noble brethren," implying that he and Armadyl hold many of the same beliefs. However, Saradomin also notes that he and Armadyl "differ on minor points" and that "Armadyl's interests lie elsewhere" from his own. As of recent years, this alliance and friendship has likely evaporated, which is indicated during Sliske's meeting with the gods, in which Armadyl says to Saradomin "You speak as though you are benevolent." Armadyl likely now sees Saradomin in a much more negative light. The core of this is that Armadyl will always strive for justice rather than order, whereas Saradomin will take any path to achieve order, be it considered ethically 'good' or 'bad', as was evident in his involvement in the Naragi God Wars. Armadyl ideally desires for all gods and mortals to coexist peacefully, leading some to believe he is naive. By the Sixth Age Armadyl realised his naivety Ages earlier. He now resolves to bring justice and will go far as to destroy those that do hamper his vision of peace between gods and mortals. Armadyl's more moderate stance in regards to dealing other Gods has lead other Gods including Saradomin, Seren and even Zaros to respect him and are even willing work with him. Saradomin had an alliance with him in the past and as of the sixth age has never come into direct conflict with Armadyl. Seren after being reformed states that while she is not completely up to date on current events she admits that he has gone through a change that has impressed even her. Zaros after Fate of the Gods with his return to the world stated how he was surprised and pleased with both Armadyl's skill in battle, his willingness to defend his beliefs and most of all that he does not sacrifice his beliefs in order to reach his goals. Armadyl is a pacifist, but is more than willing to do battle when he has no other choice. This belief is codified in Armadyl's book of law, which states "Thou shalt avoid war; but, if thou must fight, Believe, and thou shalt strike true." Additionally, during the hunt for Guthix, Kree'arra expressed reluctance to engage in combat unless absolutely necessary, particularly against those who have not wronged him - an act that embodies the spirit of his god. This is one of the ways in which Armadyl and Saradomin differ, for Saradomin is willing to exercise violence in order to enforce his beliefs. Taw'Paak, an emissary of sorts spreading her god's word, states that Armadyl believes Gielinor can be a place in which gods and mortals coexist peacefully and cooperatively. This is in contrast to the views of The Godless and the late Guthix, namely that Gielinor must be entirely free of godly influence in order to protect the mortals that call it home. Armadyl wishes to act as a guardian and guide for those under his wings, though he also believes that his followers can achieve strength if they work together. Furthermore, Taw'Paak proclaims that Armadyl opposes tyranny and chaos. According to Armacus, a Guardian of Armadyl, the Guardians were split into two factions: the Incorporealists and Corporealists. The former group believe that Armadyl left the world after the God Wars, which is indeed what happened. The Corporealists, however, think Armadyl has always been on Gielinor since his initial arrival, his tears mourning the aviantese being the morning dew and the sun burning with rage about their death. History Second Age Armadyl was originally a mortal aviansie. Like many other gods, he ascended to godhood from his mortal form, although this happened before his arrival to Gielinor, suggesting the Staff of Armadyl was not involved in his ascension. However, Armadyl contradicted this during the battle with Bandos in the Sixth Age, when he stated that his ascension was due to the Staff of Armadyl and a second artefact that he would prefer not to discuss. Another feat he accomplished was to unite the warring aviantese. Armadyl and the aviantese most likely came to Gielinor during the Second Age to look for a new life from hostile Abbinah, a time during which many of the younger gods and their followers arrived. Little is known of Armadyl's activities in Gielinor following his arrival. A group of humans came to worship him at some point, possibly in the Third or Fourth age, and he appointed them the Guardians of Armadyl, entrusting them with the care of his Staff in the Temple of Ikov. Before this, the Aviantese guarded it. At the end of the Second Age, a Saradominist man named Valdez came across the Temple, which was, according to him, abandoned. Valdez took the Staff of Armadyl, intending to deliver it to Saradomin, but instead through a series of unfortunate events, it found its way into the hands of the Mahjarrat Zamorak. Wielding the Staff of Armadyl and tapping power from the Stone of Jas, Zamorak was able to overthrow his master, the god Zaros, and ascend to godhood. The Staff was returned to the Guardians' possession following these events, while Saradomin took the stone for himself. Zamorak left for Infernus to honour his bargain with the avernic demons, but returned and declared war on Saradomin and the others in an attempt to reclaim the Stone. Third Age crafted by the aviantese for use during the God Wars.]] While Armadyl was one of the four major participants of the Gielinorian God Wars that soon followed Zamorak's ascension, very little is known of the extent of his participation. No records have yet been discovered that cite the involvement of Armadyl or his aviantese in any of the battles of the God Wars. It is said, however, that he frequently allied with Saradomin. At one point, Armadyl sent a quill to Juna, which she can use to write later. Lucien, the Mahjarrat, also obtained such a quill, although it is likely he took it from Armadyl's body with force. Near the end of the God Wars, Armadyl worked together with fellow gods Saradomin and Bandos to forge the godsword, a blade created to put an end to the threat of Zamorak. A group of aviantese were tasked to deliver the godsword to Saradomin's army, but they were waylaid in the mountains to the north by Zamorakian troops. The aviantese retreated into a large temple and, with reinforcements from the armies of Saradomin and Bandos, battled the Zamorakians. However, the alliance eventually fragmented, then shattered, and the forces of the four gods turned upon one another, each seeking to claim the godsword for their own. Shortly afterwards, Zamorak destroyed Forinthry using the Stone of Jas. The god Guthix awoke from his slumber beneath Gielinor's surface and ended the God Wars, banishing all other gods, including Armadyl, from Gielinor as punishment for the destruction the Wars had wrought upon the world. Fourth and Fifth Ages The God Wars saw near virtual extinction of the aviantese race. Believing the entire race to have been destroyed, Armadyl set to wandering the cosmos, alone, grieving for his lost kin and the loss of his Staff. In his mourning, he visited many different planets, including a lifeless ball of dust, an aquatic world covered in ocean, and a molten, noxious planet. He kept a journal during his wanderings, writing descriptions of each world he came to as well as records of his own thoughts. The final world he visited was a gas giant, one that supported airborne life in its upper atmosphere. Armadyl flew with these creatures and noted how they mimicked his movements in flight, much as the aviantese had once done. This planet marked the final stop in his solitary pilgrimage, as he felt that his old strength had returned. Armadyl set off for his home, to "shelter the faithful beneath his wings once more." He returned to Abbinah, the planet from which the aviantese originated. He was relieved to find that a number of aviantese; descendants of the deserters, sick and infirm survived the God Wars and believed it was his second chance in saving the aviansie race. He has since then took on the aspect of the Phoenix, reborn with a new purpose. With the death of Guthix at the hands of the Mahjarrat Sliske and the breaking of the Edicts of Guthix, Armadyl was making plans to return to Gielinor. The few surviving aviantese, such as Taw'Paak the emissary, were likewise preparing for their god's return. Sixth Age A Gathering of Gods Some months after Guthix's death, Sliske took control of the Empyrean Citadel, Armadyl's seat of power during the God Wars, and used the location to host his "Grand Ascendancy". Unwilling to lose the citadel, Armadyl returned to Gielinor and attended the Ascendancy, during which Sliske would ascend to godhood. Flockleader Geerin and Flight Kilisa accompanied him to the citadel, but were forced to wait outside of the throne room. Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos, and Brassica Prime were present during the Ascendancy as well. While the gods were waiting in the throne room for the Ascendancy to start, Icthlarin and an adventurer arrived at the Empyrean Citadel, searching for Harold Death Esquire, who had been abducted by Sliske in order to force Icthlarin to attend the event. The adventurer started to explore the citadel while Icthlarin joined the other gods in the throne room. Zamorak and Bandos deemed him unworthy to attend the Ascendancy, though Armadyl welcomed him, stating that the arrogance displayed was shameful and that the gathering could use another "level head". While the adventurer made their way through the citadel looking for Death, the gods started to quarrel, each expressing their ideals and plans for Gielinor. Icthlarin tried to convince the gods not to trust Sliske, but his warnings were ignored. At that point, Sliske appeared in the throne room and revealed his two prisoners, who were placed in cages next to his throne: Death and the dragonkin Strisath. Still believing Sliske would ascend to godhood, Armadyl tried to convince the other gods to end the lunacy of the Ascendancy at once. He was stopped by Sliske, who threatened to kill Death - and thus trapping the souls of all mortals in their bodies forever - and release Strisath. Unwilling to risk the lives of their followers, the gods stood down. At that point, the adventurer had earned an invitation to the Ascendancy by solving various puzzles throughout the citadel and joined the gods in the throne room. Sliske then proceeded with his Ascendancy and revealed his true plans: he had obtained two elder artefacts, the staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas and planned to give the Stone as a reward to whoever managed to kill the most gods by the next solar eclipse. This announcement shocked the other gods and Armadyl once again pleaded to seek peace through justice. The gods started to argue once more, which caused Sliske to "kick things off himself" by releasing the enraged Dragonkin. The Mahjarrat then tossed the key of Death's cage to the adventurer and left the citadel. While the adventurer freed Death and narrowly escaped with Icthlarin, the gods, except for Brassica Prime, teleported away to escape the rage of the Dragonkin. Battle against Bandos Shortly after the ascension, Bandos constructed a large tower of stone, housing a weapon called the Scarecrow, with the intent of killing Armadyl, the god he saw as most opposed to his ideas. In response to this, Armadyl developed his own weapon, the Divine Focus, deploying it south of Falador. For six weeks, both factions sent caravans across the region of Misthalin and Asgarnia, gathering divine energy to fuel their respective weapons. At the end of the vicious six week battle, Armadyl came out victorious by collecting the most divine energies. The Divine Focus blasted all the energy it had towards Bandos' tower, with the god of war only noticing the attack in total shock after it was too late. The divine energy landed a direct vertical hit, obliterating the tower from the top down and decapitating Bandos on impact, while most of his body was incinerated in the blast. All that remained was a crater and the petrified remains of Bandos' head. Armadyl landed next to it, smashing the head to pieces with Bandos' own war mace to send a warning message to remaining Bandosians before raising the weapon in a cry of victory. He then departed to an unknown location. Followers Aviantese Before ascending to godhood, Armadyl was a member of the aviansie race. After his ascension, he remained with his people. No record exists of any aviantese denouncing or rebelling against Armadyl, suggesting that the entire race followed him faithfully, although some deserted him during the God Wars . Armadyl cared greatly for the aviantese, enough that when he thought them all destroyed in the God Wars, he wandered the universe for thousands of years grieving for them. A handful of distinguished ones remain alive, including Taw'Paak, Emissary of Armadyl and Kree'arra, as well as his bodyguards Wingman Skree, Flight Kilisa, and Flockleader Geerin. There are multiple classes of aviantese. Currently, only two are known; the military aviantese, such as Kree, and the otherwise unnamed class Taw'Paak belongs to. Humans A small number of humans worship Armadyl, most notably the Guardians of Armadyl, such as Armacus. Known among this organisation is Ikov, a high-ranking Armadyl follower who constructed the temple that would serve as the Guardians' headquarters and the home of the Staff of Armadyl. In the Fifth Age, Idria served as the marshal of the Guardians, playing roles in events such as Crux Eqal's resistance against Lucien, and the eighteenth Ritual of Rejuvenation; the latter sees her death at the hands of the dragonkin. Larrissa, a woman living in the Lighthouse, also worships Armadyl. A handful of warband tribes operating in the Wilderness worship Armadyl and fight under his name, although their allegiance is more of a reason to fight and a potential way to acquire power rather than true worshipping. . Kamiee, the head diviner of the Armadyl faction in the Bird and the Beast world event, is a human from Varrock. Dialogue Gallery Armadyl concept art.png|Concept art of Armadyl. Early Armadyl concept art.jpg|Early concept art of Armadyl, which was deemed too paladin-esque to use. Armadyl head concept art.jpg|Early concept art of Armadyl's head. Trivia ]] *Before his current symbol, Armadyl had two others. One was seen on the walls of the Ruins of Uzer (resembling a pillar and hook) alongside the symbols of Saradomin, Zamorak and Thammaron, while another was seen on the Frozen door and Armadyl hilt (resembling wings as it does currently, but drawn differently). All of these instances were eventually changed to his current symbol, although the second variant can still be seen on the replica Armadyl godsword. As of the Sixth Age, Armadyl's symbol of two joined wings has also been stylised to look slightly different. *Armadyl's name bears a striking resemblance to the word " " a wax tablet which according to is used to summon angels. The Almadel is supposed to bear a strong connection to the skies, and Armadyl himself is often associated with the skies of Gielinor as well as having winged followers (aviantese) that can resemble angels. *In Botany Bay, the symbols that surround an accused bot during the 'Deity' punishment bear a striking resemblance to the symbol of Armadyl -- a fitting gesture, as Armadyl is the god of justice. *Armadyl's association with Clan Citadels was first revealed during the Cryptic Clue Fest III, in which Avalani stated that Armadyl had floating citadels high in the sky. Avalani would eventually devise a ritual that idolises Armadyl and allows clans of players to claim the citadels for their own use. *Armadyl is the seventh individual known to have defeated, and the sixth to have killed a god. The others were Jododu Otoku, who killed an unknown god; Bandos, who slew Jododu; Guthix, who slew Skargaroth; Zaros, who killed Loarnab; Zamorak, who defeated Zaros; and Sliske, who assassinated Guthix. References nl:Armadyl fi:Armadyl no:Armadyl lt:Armadyl Category:Armadyleans Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Aviansie